1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a test system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test system for testing a portable electronic apparatus. The portable electronic apparatus has a digital image capture module.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the fast development of communication technology, cell phones have become important and popular communication tools. Additionally, owing to the development of image technology, digital cameras have become the main-stream of image-capturing products. Therefore, a cell phone having a digital camera will be an important consumer electronic product in the future.
In the manufacturing process of a cell phone having a digital camera, the test of the product is a very important part. To determine quickly and efficiently whether the product meets a predetermined standard is very important. It also helps reduce the cost of manufacturing.
Traditionally, the test of the cell phone having a digital camera is accomplished by multiple test station for only one type of cell phone. Only one test slide is used in one station to test a specific function of the cell phone. The test result is viewed and judged by human eyes. Human reading of the serial number of the cell phone and changing of the test slide are time-consuming processes and easy incur mistakes. Therefore, the traditional test method has the disadvantages of manpower consumption, low speed, and low accuracy of judging the test result.
Moreover, if an efficient shop floor system is not included in the test, repeated or unnecessary tests may happen. Because there are many different types of cell phones, test equipment may be wasted if one test station is only suitable for a specific type of cell phone.